Demigod Stories
Demigod Stories is a story about a vampire and two demigod girls. Lights and Death May's POV My mom is a Greek god and my dad is a human/vampire hybrid; my best friend is an Egyptian Demigod from Germany, Katarina.. "Hey, May!" Katarina shouts, cheerfully. She's a cheerful girl, but her dad is so serious.. He tried to use his heart eating thing to eat me but Katarina bailed me out. "Isis and Horus are still causin you problems?" I ask. "Yeah, so is Athena..Why do the Gods hate me?" "Dunno. It's the Egyptian gods that hate me!" I say. Then, a vampire with purple hair and red eyes sflew in and stood infront of us. "YOU! With the purple hair of mine!" He shouted and pointed at me. Katarina's POV "Are you a demigod...?" He asked. "YES!" We both shouted. "The purple haired girl..She is my stepniece.. Is Robert Jensen your father?" He asked. "Yes! Why would you give a d*mm?" She said. "Can I kick your a** now?!" I agitatedly asked. "NO!" He yelled. I took out fifty years of his appearance, making him look like my grandma. "How did you..? YOU LITTLE.." He yelled. "Daughter of Osiris.. B**tch." I smiled and I gave him his "seductive" as said by May, apperance back while he was under my shoe. He scuttled away and flew off. "I'll be back!" He yelled. "COUNT ON IT!" "Katarina.. This means I'm a 1/3rd God, 1/3rd Vampire and 1/3rd Human.. No wonder I've always wanted blood and loved it!" May was licking a scab she had on her arm that bled. "I have something to say..May, I have a phobia of blood, and my mom's getting remarried to her old husband she had before I was born." I said. "That guy you always hated?!" She yelped. "Yeah," I continued "Where is everyone?" "They ran when my uncle came." She calmly said. "Let's go home!" I said, cheerfully. Kids and Skipping May's POV "Call you later!" I shouted as I walked in my house, right next to Katarina's. I heard her arguing in her house. "MOM!! WHY ARE YOU MARRYING HIM?! HE HAS DONE STUFF TO ME? MA!" She cried. I barely heard her, and I heard the slam of a door. I started to text her and she told me it all. "You've made a good friend, my daughter." I heard a female's voice booming. It was my mom, Athena. She manifested in my room. "Hey, mom. My uncle's chasing me and Katarina. Katarina's father isn't there for her, and he has too much responsibillity for her! I wish someone would help her.." I told my mom. "May..Katarina's father, Osiris, has to deal with the dead. He has so much to do.." "Ma, wait!" "I gotta go.. Bye, my daughter." My mom left. Ugh.. Looks like its just me, my thoughts, and the ignorant gods..Why will they do nothing if they exist?! ''I thought. I fell asleep as I heard my dad come home with groceries. '''Katarina's POV' I was seated at my computer, and I was reading this girl named Chocolateaddictjr's fan fic. "ARE YOU FRIGGIN SERIOUS?! HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!" I yelled. She knew my secret and even wrote a story about me and May! "Aw..I KNOW I ain't THAT crazy!" I continued to scream at my screen. I heard a loud knock on my door, and I opened it. It was a girl with short brown hair with blue eyes next to May. "And you are.." I said. "Karine. Just call me Kari. I'm Chocolateaddictjr online." She said. "What?" "She knows the secret, Kat." "I know, May! I think she just told the world!" "It's not a secret anymore..Forgive myself.." She then sprouted wings and continued to talk. "I'm the daughter of Nike." "Who's your father?" I asked. She started to cry. After minutes of tears, she began to talk. "My father's dead." She wiped her tears. "Come in! What are you doing sitting on the pavement!" I yelled at Karine.'' The vampire, Lucas then swooped in again. "I told you I'd be back." He said, seductively. "Who is he?!" Katrine asked. "He's my uncle," May continued, "And he's out for blood. He's a vampire." Girls and Fighting '''May's POV' "Karine! Put your phone down!" I yelled. She slipped it in her pocket and yelled back. "I'm writing the third chapter!" After she said that, Lucas charged at her and she muttered something and Lucas hit the wall, ruining most of the house. "How did you..?" Lucas spazzed. "I'm Nike's daughter, honey," She continued, "Which means, you're in big trouble with THREE demigods." "Pimpin!" Katarina yelled. "Put him under yer foot!" "Shut up, Kat!" She said. "Before I put you under ma foot." She put him under her foot. "NOT AGAIN!!" He yelled and flew off. "Let's go, Kari!" Me and Kat both said. "Listen, PUNK," Karine said to Kat, "I got problems with you.DONT ever talk about my pa again. And May, NEVER interrupt my story writing." She pulled out her phone and began to write. I saw her making me sound like a TOTAL weirdo. "So, how did your daddy die?" Katarina loomed and saw her on Holoverse and Ultra DBZ wikia chats. She stopped talking to her friends and looked at Katarina. She grabbed her and put her up to her ruined wall, grimancing at her. "LISTEN! I TOLD YOU ONCE, I AINT TELLING YOU AGAIN. DONT EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" She spat on Katarina and began to fly away. Katarina's POV "Wait!" I yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, B**TCH!?!" "I just want to know..I have stuff I dont want to talk about. Even May doesn't know about it. Maybe we could..Ya know..Talk about it?" "Hmph." She descended back down, arms folded. "Well..I guess it's me first. I had younger and older siblings. Lucas's brother, May's dad, killed them..ALL. I could only save my mom, because Osiris helped me. How selfish of my father. He KNEW the kids were dead..But only saved my mom..I never forgave myself." I saw May gasp and Karine look at her feet. "Ughm..My dad was killed by a vampire who was named Marcus Jensen. He tortured him and..(Sniffles) I dont want to say it no more." "How come my father..He's so evil? I can't believe this. Looks like..We all learned a new thing today. And I have something to say. Listen, the government is plotting to capture all of the demigods and vampires on Earth and expirement with them. I heard because I did some snooping in the White House. They've disfigured them, given them extra limbs, killed them, tortured them for escaping, *****ed you if you defied them, all sorts of things! They know how to get to Mount Olympus and are trying to find out how to get into the Hellverse and the Underworld." Our jaws dropped, I cant believe what May said! "How do you know this?" Karine asked, desperately wanting to know. "Because I brought this." May flashed files and files of TOP SECRET "Do they know where we live, all of the demigods live?" I inquired. "Yeah, they do. Which m eans we have to leave, NOW. No demigod is safe in the USA or in the world." May nervously said. "Wait.. THE WORLD?!" Karine and I gasped. "They have bases all over this mudball. I found some in West Africa, all over America and Europe, scattered in Asia and Russia, and in Australia. We have to go..NOW! Or else they'll come in Louisiana in two days. We have (looks at watch) 47.9 hours left. We have to MOVE, or else risk spending our lives confined!" May yelled, in a voice I've never heard her like before. We flew up in the sky and traveled. How safe our Earth is now! Karine's POV I just discovered that my earth is no longer safe, and they have Mount Olympus. I then heard a cry for help. "KATARINA! MAY!" I heard Osiris and Athena shout. "Yes?" We all said. "Nike is on their side! If she was here, our victory would be assured!" Osiris shouted. "They've captured us! Our stronghold is in Ca-" Athena was cut off. "MOM!!!" May cried. My mom is on their side.. What will she let them do to me? "We have to go. Head to wherever the stronghold is and rendezvous with Marley and her team in Egypt." I said, ready to lead. We flew rapidly to Egypt. "Don't you think that the stronghold is Cairo?" Katarina inquired. "It could be. We may never know. The war has begun." I said, authoritatively. We then heard bullets from aircraft and the screams of girls. "KATARINA!! KARINE! HELPP MEE!!" We heard May shout. "MAY!" We cried out. I chased the ship, using my powers to attack it. "GIVE US BACK OUR PEOPLE!!" I enragefully shouted. The ship flew away and with it..May and my people. Running and Arguing Katarina's POV My friend just got kidnapped.. Great. I'm stuck with a girl who hates me and earth ain't safe no more..